


On Their Honeymoon - 12 Days of Drarry

by John5mith



Series: 12 Days of Drarry [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Married Life, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 2nd Day newly weds Draco and Harry travel to New York for their honeymoon, but it might be rather hard to leave their hotel room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Their Honeymoon - 12 Days of Drarry

Harry still couldn’t believe the view, even as he looked at it with his own two eyes. Time Square was laid out below them. The giant jumbo-trons illuminating the twilight sky, the droves of people on their way to do whatever their Saturday night called them to do. It was amazing.

He felt Draco walk up behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s stomach and kissing his neck, burying his nose in Harry’s beard.

“This is amazing Draco.”

“I know.” 

Combined with the wedding, the hotel had cost a pretty penny, though in reality it hardly put a dent in the Malfoy’s fortunes. But it was all worth it. They’d been able to have the wedding of their dreams, and to spend two weeks in New York, near strangers in the American Wizarding World.

“You know,” Draco pressed more kisses against Harry’s skin. “we’ve got three hours before the play starts.”

Harry smiled. “Don’t you want to get dinner first?” He asked.

“I can think of so many other things I’d like to eat.” His voice turned like a light switch. Harry couldn’t help but stare, watching Draco’s hands pull his shirt tail out and run his hands up Harry’s shirt to his bare chest.

Harry couldn’t help but purr at the affection. He turned his head, letting Draco lick from Harry’s shoulder from his ear, biting at his lobe.

Draco backed away and sat on the edge of the bed, motioned for Harry to follow him. He obeyed, straddling Draco’s legs and rubbing his ass against Draco’s crotch. 

“You’re such a tease.” Draco said through their kisses, Harry’s new beard tickling his face. He grabbed Harry’s hands, holding them close. They were so soft and smooth, the feeling of the new ring adorning his left hand. It was still hard to believe he’d become Draco Malfoy-Potter not twenty-four hours ago.

Harry began unbuttoning the shirt Draco had put on, popping off one at a time, far too slowly for Draco.

“You might want to hurry up before I burst.” Draco joked.

“Patience is a virtue dear.” Harry poked back.

“One that clearly skipped me.” Draco grinned from ear to ear and he started nipping at Harry’s neck, leaving red marks that’d be sure to fade to purple in a few hours. Harry’s elicited moans only making him more excited. 

Draco ripped off the rest of his shirt, throwing the buttons everywhere. He could just repair the shirt with a spell anyways. He bunched up the ruined garment and threw it in the corner, far away from his mind. 

Harry rubbed his hands over Draco’s chest, teasing at his erect nipples with a slight twist and tracing his fingers through the invisible blond hairs on Draco’s stomach. 

“I want you so badly.” Draco whined.

“Then take me.” Harry said.

Draco picked Harry up by his legs and turned him around, throwing him back on the bed. Harry landed hard, and began crawling back up to the pillows, resting his head. He unbuttoned his pants, letting Draco drag them off and throw them in the corner along with his shirt. 

“Merlin you look so beautiful.” Draco said, running his hand along Harry’s thigh. He moved down Harry’s body gripping the tent in Harry’s underwear, putting his mouth over it. The taste of fabric was unavoidable, but he knew this drove Harry mad. He licked at the clothed erection, watching the pool of precum staining the underwear.

“Draco, for Merlin’s sake.” Harry’s face was flushed now.

“Fine. Ruin all my fun.” His smile was delightfully evil. He gripped the hem of Harry’s tight underwear with his teeth and pulled down, setting Harry’s erection free. Draco took the hard cock in his mouth, licking at the slit and the precum before taking just the head in his mouth. The taste of Harry was so delicious on his tongue. 

He kissed the head and licked it one more time before properly taking it in his mouth. Inch by inch he sucked on Harry’s cock, until he felt the hair on Harry’s crotch on his nose, and the head of Harry’s cock at the back of his throat.

Knowing that Draco didn’t like facefucking. Harry wrapped his hands tightly in the once immaculately made sheets. He nearly lost it when he felt Draco licking his cock again, pressing his tongue and moving from the base to the head, back to the base once more. He knew he couldn’t last too long, not if Draco continued the way he did.

Then he felt Draco’s finger at his ass, pressing past his cheeks in search for his asshole. Harry moved his waist, letting Draco find it easily. He winced as he felt the finger push in without lubrication, but Draco’s tongue was making him melt into the bed. Draco began cupping at Harry’s balls, taking one in his mouth at a time as he started to slide his finger in and out of Harry.

The stimulation was nearly enough to make Harry cum right there, but he held back, knowing Draco had more for him. He felt Draco’s hot breath at his hole, and the wetness of his tongue as he began lapping at the muscle. 

“Oh fuck Draco.” Harry couldn’t help it anymore. He ran his fingers through Draco’s silky blond hair and pushed him in further. Draco didn’t argue, letting Harry have this little bit of control. He nipped at the hole, making Harry moan and press Draco’s face further in. He slipped in his tongue beside his finger, pulling in and out at the same pace, really driving his husband up the wall.

“Holy shit Draco. I think I might cum.”

Making Harry cum without Harry touching himself was one of Draco’s specialties, and a streak he didn’t plan on breaking during their honeymoon. He pressed another finger in beside his tongue, and searched for Harry’s prostate. He knew he found it from the noises Harry started to make, then he teased it endlessly with his fingers, his tongue still pushing in and out.

“Draco!” Harry came in long spurts, shooting his load all over his stomach. He moaned even louder when Draco kept teasing his prostate, his body the poster for overstimulation. “Draco.” He whined quieter.

Draco crawled up the bed to Harry’s face, cleaning up Harry’s cum with his finger and sticking it in his husband’s mouth. “You taste so good don’t you?”

Harry nodded, Draco’s finger still in his mouth. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

“Please.” Harry begged.

Draco pulled his fingers out of Harry, and settled himself between Harry’s thighs, slowly pulling them apart. “You look so perfect.” Draco muttered.

He guided his cock to Harry’s hole, pushing in slowly. He watched Harry’s face closely, making sure there was nothing but pleasure in his eyes. Those irises so dilated you could hardly see the emerald orbs around them. Harry winched when he felt the slight sting of Draco pushing his cock in, but that was as much pain as he felt. After that he couldn’t get enough of the feeling. The feeling of Draco inside him, pushing slowly inch by inch until his own skin was met with Draco’s. 

“God you’re still so tight Harry.” Draco pulled out to his head before thrusting back in. Harry cooed below him, his head reared back and his eyes shut tight, reduced to a pile of moans and whines as Draco kept thrusting into him.

Draco could help but stare at Harry underneath him, the way the boy was becoming undone, the way his mouth formed the perfect ‘o’ shape when Draco pushed further inside him. Merlin he was in love with this boy, in love with everything about him. He pushed in once more, striking at Harry’s prostate again. 

He was already erect again, so Draco decided to play with him just a little, gripping it at the base and pulling up and down in the rhythm of his own thrusts. 

It was hard to imagine Harry had anything left in him, but he mewled at Draco’s touch, shivering from the skin. He came again soon after that, his cum shooting all over Draco’s hand. He lapped it up, and kissed Harry with both their mouths wide open, sharing the cum with him. Merlin he even loved the way Harry tasted.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer. He buried his face in Harry’s neck again, sucking at the skin. “Harry, I think I’m going to cum.”

“Please.” Harry whimpered.

Draco was able to thrust in just a few more times before he felt himself coming undone. He spilled inside Harry, his hot cum everywhere. He didn’t quit thrusting. He kept pushing in, deeper and deeper, until his own erection began to soften. He pulled out of Harry with a pop, kissing his husband.

“That was amazing.” Draco said, laying on top of Harry.

“How long until the play starts?”

Draco eyed the clock on the bedside table. “An hour.”

“Wanna just skip it?” Harry grinned.

“Ready for round two?” Draco asked.

Harry grinned from ear to ear.


End file.
